The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to an automatic power line disconnect apparatus which is capable of automatically disconnecting a power line which is connected to a vehicle when the vehicle's engine is started.
Emergency vehicles such as fire trucks and ambulances, recreational vehicles and power boats typically utilize power lines which are connected to stationary power sources for supplying electrical power for starting engines and other devices. There is a continuing need for an apparatus which is capable of automatically disconnecting the power line when the vehicle's engine is started in order to prevent broken power lines. There is also a need for an apparatus for disconnecting power lines in which the current flow is interrupted prior to disconnection in order to prevent arcing.